Wrong desires
by vegetapr69
Summary: Completely AU and OCC between all characters He knows that the feeling it’s wrong, that a person like him shouldn’t been looking things like he does.SasuHina One-shot...and Kakashi on the side.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is another one-shot. Maybe most of you wouldn't like this…but I ask for serious reviews. Why you didn't like it? Why you like it?

**Wrong desire**

He knows that the feeling it's wrong, that a person like him shouldn't been looking things like he does.

Hatake Kakashi can be a lazy tardy man, and even a little pervert with his 'Icha-Icha' books; but one thing that for sure he wasn't was a sick twisted bastard. After all he had high morals when it comes to team work and loyalty towards the Leaf. He could do anything for his friends, and it's a living legend among ninjas…becoming the inspiration to current shinobi and the upcoming generations.

But everything changed when they made it to return Uchiha Sasuke to Konoha.

And no, is not that the gray haired ninja felt something '_beyond teacher-student relationship_' for the Avenger, in fact…he had to admit that the feeling was more of envy…of greed.

He and Naruto though that he'll end up asking Sakura out; after all she was faithful waiting for him all this time. But both of them and the rest of the village was stunned when they found out that he started to be around Hyuuga Hinata…and they started to go out.

The shy and well-mannered heiress of the noble clan…known for her crush towards the Fourth's son now set her attention to the last Uchiha. Even when half of their relatives and comrades were against them, they kept on their relationship.

There were rumors of him using his Sharingan to control her, others that it was to cover his _bizarre_ sexual preferences. But like always, rumors are rumors…

Kakashi never looked at the heiress with other eyes; after all she was the cute shy girl with stuttering problems when certain blonde was close to her. But lately his mind started to change into the wrong direction as the weeks passed by, when Sasuke started to act with more intimacy towards her…in public.

It didn't matter where they were; he could hold her by the waist despite of the claims of Hyuuga Neji that they must act with the Hyuuga protocol (something that Sasuke obviously responded with a '_fuck off_'). He could pull her closer to him and kiss her or just nibble her ear or neck. And it was evident when at the beginning she blushed like crazy; and then she started to act as something normal.

That was until one day the Uchiha appeared on the training grounds to meet with his team; and told them that he couldn't stay that day. He explained his reasons with a pure smile and ring in his finger.

He was in Honeymoon.

He secretly married Hinata.

The Hyuuga clan couldn't do anything to prevent it. And that's when Kakashi's wrong desires started to move towards her.

The now married woman stopped to use her ninja uniform and was seen out more in short summer dresses. But the couple was rarely seen out through the village; but most of the time they are seen outside they were together buying groceries and sharing with their teams. The dark haired Avenger proved to be quite protective and possessive, and Kakashi couldn't blame him, the woman is a living treasure.

The seemly fragile lady proven to the lustful eyes of the men of the village her beauty and curves that can cause a heart attack. But no one dared to say or be close to her since her always watchful and possessive husband had caused trouble when a random guy faked that his wallet fell on the floor just to try to look under her dress.

If it wasn't for Hinata, the guy would have died on the consecutive Tsukiyomi that Sasuke placed on him.

But even when he is his favorite student, deep inside of the copy ninja was the though that he didn't deserve her. He will taint her with his past and breeding, and a woman as elegant as the Hyuuga wasn't worth for him. Even the though of Sasuke taking her body every night pisses him of.

Sakura told them once about an incident that happened because of her indiscretion…

_She went to bring fresh basil leaves to Hinata since it was one of her favorite ingredients to use for cooking. And since the front door was slightly open, she stepped in like it was nothing. When she heard some chocking moans the only thing that ran on the medic ninja's mind was that maybe she was in problems. _

_Rushing to the hall she found Hinata already…but she wasn't sick at all. _

_Trapped against the wall with her skirt lifted, exposed breasts and flushed face was the lavender-eyed woman by her raven haired husband; who was shirtless and his pants barely hanging from his hips, banging his wife savagely non-stop. His lips were over one of the exposed breasts, while her hands were over his silk hair holding him there desperately._

_That was until she saw how the now Sharingan-eyed man turned to look at the pink haired ninja looking at them and hadn't stopped moving at all._

_Sasuke: "Leave and close the fucking door." _

_Then he precedes keep attending the needy nipple…_

Since then she knocks pretty loud the door, and even ask a dozen of times for permission to get in. Sakura told them this with the purpose to prevent such scene, not to give ideas to the gray haired ninja. He wanted to stop this happening from the two…even more when he started to think that he can give Hinata the pleasure of a true man.

Sasuke can't please her like he'll do.

But then event that decided his plan was the day that he went to train on his own on the woods.

* * *

Moving around the trees he saw that indeed the mentioned couple was having some kind of a picnic in a clearing. It was weird because the place wasn't something special when you look at it. It didn't have any nice view or landscape, but it was pretty away from the common places and from the rest of the ninjas.

Her dark purple yukata wearing the Uchiha fan on her back reminded him that they were in the middle of the summer. Instead the Uchiha male was using his everyday clothes.

The ex-heiress takes from her basket a strawberry to offer it to her husband. Sasuke, who was resting on his back saw the red fruit offering from Hinata and accepted it. Tasting the sweet juices from the fruit, he swallows it all to then sit to face his woman. In a second he sat her in his lap facing him, her legs straddling his hips.

With the yukata starting to loose of her shoulders, he looks directly at her eyes. "You're mine, you know that right?" her flushed face and trembling form when his hands wandered under her clothes, taking care of what was between their bodies was her answer, but he wanted to hear it.

"I-I…make me yours, s-solely yours."

Then Kakashi was surprised when he saw the lavender eyed woman to tug at her husband's shirt, taking it of and trailing a finger across the new ANBU tattoo. He was promoted the day before so it means that today he had it done.

The sound of her panties being ripped by his strong hands provoked her hips to move forward.

With now the silk yukata clinging on her arms, she placed her hands on his strong chest for support. "D-Don't hold back--"

After that, the loud gasp from her lips and the animal growl from Sasuke's was the obvious signal that they were having sex right there. But Kakashi didn't move; part of him wanted to leave ashamed, but on the other side he was there furious, boiling with jealously.

Watching of how his student fucked his wife senseless while she clings on him on a death grip is too much for a sane person. But deep inside of him knows that he could take the heiress even better than that.

Seconds later they moved so Hinata was underneath Sasuke and he started to move again; her wanton cries muted by his lips, while his hands played with her milky breasts and his hips forced her to arch her back due to the amount of pleasure that ran through her still delicate form.

Then both released, bodies shaking due to the impact of the orgasm. He lay on top of her, still inside. Her breath was labored, but didn't complain about his weight over her. Hinata nuzzled on his neck, giving butterfly kisses all over until she touched his lips.

That scene of full love made the copy ninja's stomach turn upside down. He left the place quickly, swearing that he won't let this keep happening…he'll give Uchiha Hinata the taste of a real man.

Smirking towards his wife, Sasuke whispered in a sexy manner, "Should I get off…or are you ready for another round?" this came accompanied by a slight move of his hips and his tongue playing with her nipples.

Her back ached once more, pleading him to devour her again, something that he was happy to complain...

* * *

If Kakashi was nervous, he wasn't showing it at all.

He had planned everything perfectly. Yesterday he told Naruto and Sakura that he'll be out on a small mission so he'll give them the day out. He also anticipated on their upcoming plans telling them that he talked to Sasuke earlier and that he was planning to spend the day with his wife. And it seems that it worked because the Uchiha appeared on the training grounds on his own.

He didn't tell anything to him. and still can't believe how goo at lying he is.

Kakashi: "Well, it seems that we'll train alone Sasuke, how's that?"

Sasuke: "And where are Naruto and Sakura?"

"I let them go to a date…Sakura finally said yes to Naruto." Responds the copy ninja, and hopes that the raven haired man can take it. Seeing that the Uchiha just placed his hands on his pockets, it seems it as a yes.

"Hn, then what now?"

"Well…it's been a while since I trained with my favorite student, don't you think?" asks eagerly Kakashi, he needs Sasuke to still believe in him. This is the only way to make his plan result.

"I guess so…you never told the dope that right? He'll never let it down."

"He figured out by himself, and yes he didn't let it die." With that both shinobi started to move though the woods to find the right clearing for two chidori users to train.

As minutes passed without a word, he decided to make a conversation. "And…how's been marriage until now Sasuke?"

"It's been normal…like any newlyweds I guess."

_Newlyweds don't fuck in the middle of the woods…_ "Yes, I can see that. And…any plans for children yet?"

Sasuke: "Everyone seems expecting that. But I want all those aspects to happen naturally. Not like I want Hinata to get pregnant fast. There's time for that."

_And fuck her everyday doesn't make that happen fast?_ "Wow, you are answering everything. But tell me…why Hinata?"

At this Sasuke looks at his sensei weird, why he is asking so many questions? But then he though for a second that he hadn't shared any of this to anyone…either Naruto. Maybe is because the blonde won't understand the meaning of being married…or that he and Hinata are the first of the rookie nine to tie the knot.

Even when he was single, Kakashi as an adult can understand all this, right?

"I'm going to tell you this…but not a word about it." When his teacher nodded, Sasuke continued, "I've been after her since the Academy, she was my crush. That's why I never looked back at Sakura."

With a nod Kakashi looks ahead, thinking that his plans got even more purpose. He wanted to taint her even back there…the bastard.

Suddenly something passes in front of them at full speed. Seeing it completely suspicious they move after it, Sharingan activated. "It's a shadow clone," says Kakashi.

"Yes, but I don't feel anyone else around, is that a spy?"

"It seems that we have to catch it to find out." and with that they followed the clone, that ended entering into a cave. Standing in front of the entrance, both looks at the dark place frowning.

Kakashi was about to get in when the Uchiha stops him. "I should be the one to get in since I can see him better with the Sharingan." And then he gets in, while the copy ninja nods and sees the young male to get deeper into the depths of the cave.

After some meters down in the darkness, Sasuke uses a candle to light up the place. And that's when he sees the suspicious shadow clone. But what made him gasp in surprise is that when the clone turns to face him…and turns out to be like Kakashi. When the clone smirked at him and disappeared, the place started to shake. Running towards the exit, Sasuke starts to see rocks falling down into the distant entrance and he increased his speed…but it was too late.

By the moment that he almost made it, the got trapped into the cave.

Sasuke: "Shit!"

"Sasuke, are you alright?!" screams the copy ninja to Sasuke and the young shinobi takes an angered growl and hits the rocks.

Sasuke: "I'm fucking fine! And the damn fucking clone is just one of your replicas!"

"Oh…really?" asks Kakashi, and Sasuke didn't like that tone at all. that hint of sarcasm wasn't needed right now.

Sasuke: "Stop joking and help me out!"

Kakashi: "To what? So you can go home and keep tainting Hinata?"

In that moment he froze, what the heck he is talking about?! And through a small hole between rocks he sees his first master smirking under his mask. And the Uchiha felt bad chills on his spine, making him realize little by little what was happening.

Sasuke: "Who are you?!"

"My…my…don't tell me that you think that I'm not Kakashi. Don't be stupid Sasuke." responds the copy ninja with a careless tone that wasn't his usual. "I'm still amazed that you fell into that trap so easily. Is that one of the second effects after fucking Hinata--?"

"Don't talk about her like that!" Cuts off the Uchiha, and his mind started to get panic when he realizes that it's the second time that he mentions Hinata in such tone.

"You don't deserve her," says again Kakashi, his tone getting darker. "I should have prevented you to take such beautiful maiden for yourself, Sasuke."

"Kakashi! Stop the shit or I'll swear that when I came out I--"

"Oh, that's if you make it out, right?" he asks nonchalantly, not caring that Sasuke activated his Sharingan…and that maybe he'll use his brutal version of Tsukiyomi. His eyes became the strongest that his bloodline will ever witness. "Actually, by the time that you made it out there…I'll have precious Hinata screaming my name."

That sole statement made Sasuke's blood get cold."No…Hinata…"

"Who knows…maybe she'll forget your name by then." Ends up Kakashi and walks away from the close cave. But Sasuke started to scream over and over, blinded by rage he activates the chidori to try to break the barrier.

Sasuke: "NO! STOP IT! NO! **HINATA--**!"

Uchiha Hinata is still on the kitchen working on Sasuke's lunch bento. Right now she is behind schedule because her demanding husband wanted to know why she woke up half an hour earlier. Instead of listening her response he lifted her over the counter and after opening her bath robe and seeing noting underneath it, all she could do was try to not be too loud as he fucked her…and she failed.

Finding herself for ways to provoke Sasuke made Hinata blush. All the boldness that never showed to the outside world only let it go when she is with him. Before that one was when she tempted him to do something quickie-public; they ended up almost caught doing it on a restaurant's bathroom…by Shino.

And even when they weren't looking for children…the desire that ran in their veins boiled at the moment that they first did it. Since then it became an addiction, and they don't have any intentions to stop it... even when Tsunade (as a doctor and Hokage) warned them about going too far.

But her naughty thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking the door. When she started to walk towards it, chills ran down into her spine. For some odd reason, her instincts are trying to tell her to not open it…to run and hide instead. But then again, what kind of enemy would go and knock someone's door? And even less when everyone in Konoha knows that this house of the last Uchiha and an ex-Hyuuga heiress.

So kicking that panic feeling into a side, she goes to open the door. Her eyes blink twice when she sees her visitor…

"K-Kakashi-sensei…"

* * *

A/N: I can either leave this as a one-shot…or make a second part. And I know that I should because I left it like unfinished…but let's say that I'll give you the imagination of what happened when Hinata opened the door.


	2. Final Chapter

A/N: You don't have idea of how many endings I had for this. And I'm not counting the ones that never made it to a piece of paper, or typed on my laptop.

Thanks a lot for all the responses and I hope that this final piece will be enough for you. I ask you that if you already read my other one-shots and liked them…I dare you to go and read "**The thin line between love and hate**", my longest story EVER. And I hadn't finished it yet…

Any comments about this will be appreciated…they may encourage me to write another one-shot…and like all my stories they are not common SasuHina.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or its original characters. I just like to experiment with short stories, my fault. Oh…and I have bad spelling and evil grammar.

**Wrong desire **

**The final chapter **

"K-Kakashi-sensei…?"

Hinata looks at the gray haired ninja blinking. This is weird; Sasuke told her this morning that he'll go to train with the team. She started to get worry and held her hands together. "I-Is Sasuke--?"

"No! No, he is perfectly fine." Reassures Kakashi, he can't just get into the house and fuck Hinata…everything must work perfectly. "I've just told him to make a small D-class mission. You know, to remind him about the small things."

Hinata: "…Oh…"

"Can I wait inside until he comes back?" asks the gray haired ninja, the only way that no matter what he'll have something in his side is to make everything look as normal as possible. Who knows, maybe Hinata will end up opening her eyes to the reality of being tainted by the last Uchiha and ask for him to save her.

"Oh s-sorry! Come in!" hurries up Hinata, although she is a little shocked that Sasuke accepted to make a D-class mission. After all, most of them are about baby sitting, or helping an old couple with their grocery buys and stuff like that. But who knows, since they got married he started act pretty obediently. In fact, he helped sometimes with the house chores…even when they lived on a small apartment.

"How been marriage Hinata-chan?" asks politely Kakashi, doing his best to not force any expression. Sasuke married Hinata for dark reasons, but it doesn't mean that she was born yesterday. Yes she is a fragile lady and a gentle human being. But she is ninja trained by Kurenai, and that woman is an expert to read people's body language.

"Everything's fine, thanks for asking." Says Hinata without stutter, then she offers any drink and he ended up accepting iced tea. When the minutes seemed to pass between the two, the copy ninja knows that if he doesn't act like he normally knows she'll start to doubt about his real purpose there.

"I don't want to mind Hinata-chan," says Kakashi grinning under his mask. "But…how you ended up dating Sasuke?"

"A-Actually," says the young wife, feeling a little embarrassed about the topic, "Sasuke-kun was the one who started everything."

"Oh, really?"

"Y-yes, it started when he c-came back," explains Hinata, "Well, e-everywhere I went he can follow me or give me strong glares when I p-passed by him. U-Until one day he asked o-out…"

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Hey, Hinata." says suddenly Sasuke. The rookie nine were at a picnic and everyone was sitting together, the Hyuuga heiress was taking a look not far from there when the Uchiha approached her. Turning around to get his attention, he gives her one of those glares. _

_Hinata: "H-Hello--?"_

_Sasuke: "Let's go somewhere."_

_Hinata: "H-Huh?"_

_Sasuke: "I want to go out with you."_

_Although she as impressed by his so direct request, she politely declined and returned to the rest. And in that moment, she felt something grab her behind…Uchiha Sasuke touched her butt!_

_Sasuke: "They were begging to be touched…like the rest of your body."_

**End of flashback**

And although he approached her almost everyday for the same request she declined them. And of course as response he would touch her improperly; first he started with her butt, but once trapped her against a wall in a dark alley and passed his tongue all over her belly. That torture lasted for 20 minutes.

This went on for almost a month until Sakura actually pleaded her to go with him at least once. Something about '_maybe he wants to re-incorporate to the village_' between the lines. And when they went out finally…he didn't touched her at all. Until they started to share more time together and formalized their relationship…and that's when he started to touch her again…and she didn't minded at all.

* * *

Kakashi grips his iced tea cup pretty hard, so his student planned to taint her all this time. He had it all planned; he seduced her, he played with her and when she finally started to fall for him…he stopped his approaches.

Smart, pretty smart…

"He tainted you," says suddenly the copy ninja, a person like him to keeps the emotions to himself decided to not wait any longer. "Why you let him do it, Hinata?"

He came to try to take her out of the dark road of Uchiha Sasuke, now he discovered that Sakura motivated her to go there and decided to stay. Hyuuga Hinata left her position as the pure angel to become the fallen one. She has become a sinner, and he'll try to save her by becoming his. He'll do something to that pink-haired ninja when he is over with this. It was like offering a lamb to a hungry wolf…he won't play with it.

"E-Excuse me?" stammered Hinata, who suddenly stood up form the sofa and stepped away from the copy ninja. But suddenly she was trapped by him when she ran to the kitchen and he pinned her with her back against the counter.

"He took you." says the gray haired ninja, his only eye showing the form of his Mangekyo Sharingan. Seeing what was happening she closes her eyes, she is married to an Uchiha and knows the damage that the eye can do. "And you like it…like the sinner that you are."

"S-Sasuke is my husband--"

"But that doesn't make him a real man." Responds the ANBU ninja, and then he starts to press his hips against hers. Her gasp and shuddering of her body sent chills to his spine. "Sasuke…is still stupid and innocent. He is learning to be a man through you. He'll start to grow up by his mistakes with you…you are nothing but his guinea pig..."

"N-No--!"

"It's true!" screams back Kakashi, one of his hands started to move up down of her long skirt. Pleading to stop the Uchiha woman starts to push him away harder, only encouraging him to go on. "He doesn't deserve to touch an angel like you…he doesn't deserve to posses you…" suddenly his hand made it to her underwear and ripped it apart. The other hand had her down by the waist, there's no escape. Taking off his mask, Hinata sees in those handsome features the wicked smile that killed everything, "But I'll make you feel how a real man is like…"

Hinata: "Stop-!"

_Poof!_

Suddenly Kakashi looks around through the cloud of smoke, only to find that the Hinata that he was about to rape was nothing but a shadow clone. He was too concentrated in his task that he forgot to check that simple detail. But where's Hinata…?

The 'click' sound of the house's back door told him that.

* * *

Hinata started to run as fast as possible until she managed to hide momentary into a dark alley. Panting heavily her body started to tremble; she obeyed her instincts and made a shadow clone to be there instead of her when the door knocked. Using her byakugan she knows that he is the real Kakashi, so it shocked her beyond belief what he intended to do. He looked crazy, completely out of is mind. Right now she needs to find where to hide or at least where she can plan anything about this. She can't run to anyone of the rookie nine and say this. This is Hatake Kakashi for Kami's sake! One of the most respectable shinobi of the whole Fire Country!

And at the moment that she though of that Hinata gasped…what happened to Sasuke?!

Maybe that was the only thing that he said was true…and she hoped that the Naruto and Sakura are with him. But where she can find him? How she'll manage to look for her husband without being found by the copy ninja?

Thinking about it she started to move, he is also known to have a sense of smell as sensible as a dog.

Kakashi started to move through the top of the buildings casually. And although anyone could think that he was just moving around, his eyes were completely open; Hinata must be somewhere. One of his discarded places to look was the Hyuuga mansion; her clan wasn't very happy with her marriage with Sasuke.

She won't go either with her team; Kurenai and the rest may believe them, but then again they are talking about him…it won't be easy to prove. So in his analysis he concluded that she'll look for her husband and tell him everything. Is she only known that the guy is actually trapped in a cave on the limits of the village? And when she made it here Sasuke may be already dead.

The ex-Hyuuga heiress decided to try to find either Naruto or Sakura, because it will mean that also her husband is around. And normally the pair is found easily, but today it seems that they are not in the village. Deciding that its time to stop acting like a scared woman (she is actually scared as death) and to think like a ninja. Her byakugan is better on battlefields and there's no better place to fight and hide than the woods.

And the ones with the best foliage are the ones at the borders of Konoha.

* * *

Kakashi started to move faster, seeing that he hadn't seen her for the past five minutes it's obvious that she decided to go to the woods. He started to move as fast as he could, he'll better get her before she finds Sasuke.

* * *

"…must…keep…going…!" says hoarsely the Uchiha while he was trying to stand up. He hadn't stopped trying to take down the rocks that keep him trapped in the cave. The sole though of his once master hurting his wife is enough to make him try over and over again. He even used the curse seal once to finish the job, but wasting his chakra out of desperation made him weak too fast.

That even stopped him to keep screaming.

He was hoping to make someone find him there, until he realized that he was pretty far from the village. And at the same time that's the least he can do; frustration and desperation were taking him down every second and the hope to be out in time to save her was keeping him standing up once again.

"I'll save you, Hinata…"

* * *

The lavender eyed Uchiha had already passed the valley of the End. And although she would normally go there with Sasuke to have some time alone, in this occasion it was to save herself from someone that they trusted like a friend and now he was stabbing their backs.

But her fears came back to life once again when she looks back using her byakugan and saw Kakashi's dogs tracking her down. They won't let pass the trick of the shadow clone. Running faster in hope to find a place where she can miss their tracking, she heard lighting striking somewhere. Looking fast up to the sky she frowned…the sky was clear.

There are only two people in Konoha who can do that…but one of them if after her. It means that…

Sasuke!

Rushing to where that sound came from, she manages to see a mountain of rocks. Seeing a couple of them falling in front of them she realizes that in fact someone hit them, but from where?!

"Sasuke!"

Hearing his name, the Uchiha though at that moment that he started to loose it…until he heard it once again.

"Sasuke!"

Standing up with shaking legs the raven haired ninja managed to look through one of the small holes of the rock barrier the desperate face of his Hinata. "Hinata! Are you okay?!"

"Sasuke are you there?!" screams the lavender haired ninja who started to move desperately towards the crumbling down cave. But stopped at the moment that a big rock landed in front of her, "Sasuke! The place is close to fall down!"

"Shit! It's my fault for all those hits with the chidori…" mutters the Uchiha until he decides to ask something else. "Are you alright?! Tell me did he touch you?!"

Suddenly she opens her eyes wide, so it was Kakashi who also trapped Sasuke here? The guy is officially insane. "No, Sasuke I escaped--!"

But she couldn't talk any further when a hand covered her mouth and a hand was wrapped around her waist in a dead grip. And when Sasuke saw that, he started to scream again. "LET HER GO KAKASHI!"

"Why should I? I'm going to free her from your hands." Says the copy ninja while he turned around the ex-heiress and ends up been slapped by her. With a quick attempt to leave, Kakashi grabs her hair and hold her down, trying to avoid her hands since he noticed that she activated her byakugan.

"I wouldn't do that to your savior Hinata-chan." Says the gray haired ninja in a monotonous tone, and she started to shake. "He is a demon Hinata! A demon that is tainting an angel like you!"

"H-He is not a demon…you are--!" but she suddenly froze. Sasuke who had been doing his best to try to leave the cave saw how his wife fell on her knees in front of Kakashi. That is until he saw the copy ninja's eyes.

He had activated the Mangekyo Sharingan.

Kakashi decided that if she is going to fight her salvation…he was going to force it out over and over again for the next three minutes. But two seconds after he started the process…something hit his head.

Hinata, been out now of the jutsu fell on her back. Her dizzy head made her look up with blurry vision. And she gasped when she saw the wings and the long dark gray hair. She had seen it before, but it was supposed to be a secret…

Sasuke's course seal transformation.

Everyone thinks that it's gone because the mark in his neck is not longer there. But it remained into his blood thanks to Juugo. And he can control it completely because there's no seal that can force him to. It was one of the first things that he shared with Hinata, since he 'accidentally' almost took her on their wedding night turning into this.

Standing up on her shaky legs, she is helped by her husband who is still watching where the copy ninja's body fell unconscious. And when Hinata turned to see what happened to Kakashi she screamed; Sasuke hit him with a rock.

Hinata: "H-He's hurt--!"

Sasuke: "He deserved it."

"But we must heal him!" screams back the lavender eyed woman before leaving her mate and rushing towards the gray haired ninja's limp body. Then she knelt beside him and started to check out the wound. She wasn't a healer at all, but she had a little experience thanks to Kiba and Shino so she can tell when something is serious or not.Sasuke started to walk towards her pretty annoyed, "Hinata, do I have to remind you what did he was just going to **aaargghhh--**!"

Suddenly she looks back to see the Uchiha being dragged to the underground. And seconds later appear Kakashi looking down at him, "Hm, it seems that old trick really are good after all." says the copy ninja only to turn to Hinata and she notices that the limp body that lay beside her disappeared. "And that you can play the same tricks back and work good as well."

Unable to move from his underground trap the raven haired ninja starts to scream, "Hinata run! Get away from here!"

But she couldn't move. The fame and abilities of Hatake Kakashi are proving to be real, and the possibilities of success to fight him were slim…even less now with Sasuke trapped like that. Her body trembled by this fact, but the seemly disturbed ninja it meant something else.

Kakashi: "I think that you started the idea of being with a real man, right Hinata-chan--?"

Sasuke: "Leave her alone damn it!"

"To what? To know that she'll be tainted every night by a demon like you?!" snaps back Kakashi, his Sharingan eye with the Mangekyo activated, the Uchiha didn't noticed that it had been activated all this time. "Hinata deserves a real man! Someone who can make her feel like a woman!"

"And you think that you are the one for the job?!"

"Exactly," says suddenly Kakashi, his tone getting darker, "after I make her touch the real heaven…_I'll leave here there_…as the angel she is of course." And that statement made Hinata wake up her senses with real horror.

Kakashi planned to kill her too.

"W-What…?" says Hinata not believing what she just heard. Hatake Kakashi thinks that she is some kind of angel and that Sasuke is a demon? How this happened?!

Suddenly the gray haired man turns to walk towards her, "Don't touch her Kakashi!" screams Sasuke from his prison, trying to use his wings to get free.

"N-No…!" whimpered the lavender eyed woman, stepping back and trying her best to not fall because of the rocks, that would be her end. But with every step she took, Kakashi moved two forward. Finally her back made it to the wall of the cave's entrance, her body shrinking by every slow move from the man. He looked like he was into a huge genjutsu, now his two eyes shinning with a horrendous mixture of innocence and death. "S-Stop--!"

"You are a fallen angel Hinata," whispers the copy ninja, his hand finally made to touch her cheek. "And that demon called Uchiha Sasuke just tempted you and tainted your wings. I just want to take you back to where you belong…"

Tears started to form in her eyes, "K-Kakashi-sensei, y-you are not o-okay--"

Wiping them with his thumb, he whispers. "Everything will be okay when you feel the joy of rebirth."

Suddenly, the entrance of the cave started to tremble. Rocks started to fall around the two and even when the byakugan user was trying to move Kakashi hadn't an inch. His devious smirk and dilated eyes made everything useless. Suddenly…

"CHIDORI!"

Sasuke leaves his tramp in time to grab his wife and cover her from the falling rocks.

Form the distance, all what Konoha managed to hear was a loud thunder sound…

Seconds after cave fell completely, something started to move from under the rocks. And with big difficulty Sasuke in his curse seal transformation stands up shaking and helping Hinata, he protected her with his wings. The first thing he did was to look at her and see if she was okay, hugging her tight as a reflection of the danger that they just passed.

After what seemed minutes Hinata suddenly opens her eyes wide and gasps, "W-What happened to…?" says the woman referring to Kakashi. Having the same curiosity as her, the Uchiha started to move rocks randomly…until he made it to where the copy ninja's body lay completely crush.

Hinata started to cry, feeling guilty how something completely crazy and unexpected turned out like this. Kakashi never showed any sign of this happening, even less any indication that he was obsessed with either Hinata or Sasuke.

"I think that he suffered the same dementia condition that Itachi had," says suddenly Sasuke, "his Mangekyo Sharingan was activated all the time, and I think that is the reason that my clan hidden those secrets so well for so long…for the secondary effects."

Her hands over her chest, Hinata thinks slowly of what her husband said, "That's why…you don't want to show me your eyes…in that stage?"

"I want to avoid to use them as much as possible…I just want them to protect what I care the most." He says in a solemn tone, making her think in another matter. "W-We have to tell the o-others--"

Sasuke: "No."

Hinata: "S-Sasuke-kun…!"

"Remember that the Hokage, the council and your clan are looking to find something to skin me alive for." Responds the Uchiha pretty serious, "think about it. Kakashi though on this pretty well, this happened too suddenly…even if he failed and we both survived to his attack he knows that no one would believe us."

"B-But…"

"You know the rumors about me using the Sharingan on you Hinata," says back the raven-haired ninja, "and I know that at the moment that we say that Kakashi died because he wanted to rape you and kill you they'll say that I did it and used you to make the story."

Sasuke leans against a tree to turn back to normal. Hinata follows him and sits beside him, her knees on her chest. What he said was true; the only reason that her teammates accepted Sasuke was because he proved them when they see each other that he doesn't hurt her at all. And just the though that all this happened without any indicator will label him as a murder.

They are talking about Hatake Kakashi, the fourth Hokage's student and son of White Fang. No one would believe this.

Hinata: "Then…w-what well do?"

"We'll leave this as it looks," says Sasuke standing up, "either Naruto or Sakura had an idea about this…so we are safe too." Looking at the dead corpse once more, she dries her tears and looks at her husband with a faint smile. "H-Hai."

Lifting her up to carry her on his back, the couple with their wounds goes back to their home. "Hinata," says suddenly Sasuke, making Hinata wake up from her comfortable sleep on his wide back, "on the next months I'll ask for a promotion on the ANBU. Because the higher the rank the less the missions."

"Sasuke-kun…"

"I want to spend more time with you."

She decided to leave the conversation there and press her nose to his back. She knows that this is his way to say 'I love you', something that he proved very well everyday. And although after this experience he'll be more over-protective against any male of the village…she knows that he had reasons for it.

* * *

The next day Gai, appeared at their door and informed them about Kakashi's death. According to the preliminary investigation it seems that the copy ninja trained using chidori against a rock wall and that it fell on him with no escape. But what was weird on the scene was that he had his Mangekyo Sharingan activated (he was face down when Hinata and Sasuke saw him at that moment) and a blissful smile on his face.

And for being such an important person and even possible Hokage candidate, Kakashi's name will be placed on the KIA memorial.

During the funeral, Sasuke held Hinata's hand tight. They now share something more than their love and bond. They now share a dark secret, and something that would always follow the dark ending of Hatake Kakashi. And something tells him that this is nothing compared to what he never let Uchiha Madara tell him.

* * *

A/N: Yes, this is the end for this. And I know that you maybe breathing hard because of it. And those Kakashi-fans…well, everyone has a dark side. And if anyone can make Sasuke evil (he is just gay…I love that) why I can't make Kakashi dark and evil?

I say this because I received so many PM from fans telling me about Kakashi being out of character…this is fanfiction people…remember that.

Anyway, all comments will be received…and I know that my grammar sucks!


End file.
